Accident
by wisarute7
Summary: What will happen when Len accidently downgrade himself, how will the other kagamine react? please R&R


**Okay this is some idea I get from my childhood cartoon and I'm not old if that's what you're thinking. I'm trying to write something funny but if this isn't I'm sorry but please enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I wish they are mine**

~One day at the Kagamine household~

Len our shota vocaloid (Len-you're so dead later) was trying to upgrade himself when he accidently downgrade himself, which render him nigh of personality and emotionless, in other word he is just a normal robot who do as commanded.

When his twin, Rin, found out, instead of upgrade him like normal twin should do, she starts ordering him around from bring her oranges, take out his ponytail (Len-MANLY tail) to dispose of bananas and use his money to buy her oranges

When Lenka sees her gender-bender in such a state, instead of stopping his twin from torturing him, she help her ordering him around including make him wear girly clothing such as Kimono, Magical Girl, cat suit, fox maid, and more I won't even mention

When Rinto return home, and see that another male resident is in peril, he helps them immediately by start making him drive the roda rola and crush his prized possession such as banana, banana, banana, lucky star boxer, banana, and banana

~a week later~

Master-*on the intercom*so how's everyone doing

Kagamines except Len-GOOD!

Master-where's Len

Rin-He's sick

Lenka-in his room

Rinto-sleeping

Master-well, I'll went over and check on him then*the trio pale*

Lenka-It's alright Master

Rinto-we can take care of him

Master-Okay I trust you three to take care of him*they cheer*but I will come over and check on him incase its serious*they pale once again*

~an hour later~

Master-so Len how are you doing*he said cheerfully*

Len-…good…

Master-how was your upgrade

Len-…good…

Master-so Rinto why are you imitating Len voice*he ask looking over the bed to see Rinto crouching and pulling his throat to make his sound more shota (Len-one more time and I'm killing you, you stupid author. Me-*Gulp*)

Rinto-*sweat drop*no reason

Master-now tell me*he sit beside Len*what's wrong with him

Rinto-I don't know ask the girl*the girl walk in with a cup of water

Master-Rin, Lenka that drugged water won't work on me

Rin-how do you know*she question*

Master-the author make me know what you're doing

Rin-*look around*you stupid author why did you do that

Me-*appear in the door way*cause I want Len-Kun to be upgrade already*cover my mouth*oops

Master-*look at me*now spill it

Me-well Len was trying to upgrade himself when he accidently downgrade himself, and the trio, using that as advantage, start bossing him around

Master-thank you*turn to the trio*I didn't expect this from you two at all Lenka, Rinto though I still don't believe that Rin will be a sadist to her own twin. I need to punish you three…but how

Me-ask Len-Kun, well, after he recover

Master-I bought that idea*he plugs Len into his laptop and start upgrading him*now all done*he remove the USB cord*Len do you remember what happen at all

Len-I remember everything _and_ I have a perfect way to punish them*his aura grows very dark and is visible to naked eye*AUTHOR

Me-YES SIR*salute**Len then whisper to me while I shift my mood from scared to excited and smirking at the trio*as you command*I take out AUTHOR book and a pen then write something down*

Master-oh I never know you have those ears and tail before*the trio shock when they feel that their ear have changed*

Lenka has fox ears and tail, Rinto has dog ears and tail, Rin has cat ears tail and paws

*while they still shock I write down another line. When I close the book we appear at the cosplay convention with Len and Master in disguise*

The moment the noticed the three Kagamine they swarm around them trying to see, touch take some pictures, kidnap and many more

Len-Thank you author now let's leave ne~

Me-no problem*I write down on my book and we disappear leaving the three Kagamines to their fans*

**I'm sorry if this is not as funny as the other story I post but please tell me what you think about this and if you notice I changed my writing in this one a bit so please leave some comment**

**Bye**

**w7w**


End file.
